The present invention relates to railroad crossings and, more particularly, to a system for detecting obstructions on a railroad crossing.
A railroad crossing is an intersection where a railway line crosses a road or path at the same level, as opposed to the railway line crossing over or under using a bridge or tunnel. Railroad trains have a much larger mass relative to their braking capability, and thus a far longer braking distance than road vehicles. In general, trains do not stop at level crossings but rely on vehicles and pedestrians to clear the tracks in advance. Railroad crossings constitute a significant safety concern. On average, each year 300 people are killed in the United States in railroad crossing accidents. Collisions can occur with vehicles as well as pedestrians. Current trains are unable to detect an obstruction of the railroad crossing at a distance that allows the train to make a complete stop prior to a collision.
As can be seen, there is a need for a system for detecting obstructions on a railroad crossing.